pachirapong_chaiyadech_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
We're Back! An Animal's Story
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof of "We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story". Cast: *Rex - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Louie - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Cecilia - Treasure (Palace Pets) *Professor Screweyes - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Woog - Maurice the Gorilla (Marsupilami) *Dweeb - Marsupilami *Elsa - Fawn Deer (Bonkers) *Captain Neweyes - Red (The Angry Birds Toon/The Angry Birds Movie) *Vorb - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Stubbs the Clown - Crazylegs (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Buster the Baby Bird - Lune (Leo the Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo (1997)) *Buster's Mother - Lyra (Leo the Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo (1997)) *Buster's Father - Leo (Leo the Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo (1997)) *Buster's Siblings - Keruru, Omuji (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) and Rukio (Leo the Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo (1997)) *Small dinosaur (Deinoychosaur) that Rex (as a real animal) chases - Spunky (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sasha - Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) *Sasha's Mother - Daisy Duck *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Falala and Fololo (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Tokkori (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Cubbi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Twin girls with glasses - Young Nala (The Lion King) & Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Sunni Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Gusto Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Iro (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Spikehead (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Honey (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Meat butcher - Chef Kawasaki (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Parade Leader - Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Parade Band - King of the Cats' Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Children watching Parade - Skippy, Sis and Tagalong (Robin Hood) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Panicking people - Cappies (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Burglar with gun - McWolf (Droopy) *Grocery sales clerk - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Cat screeching from trash can - Boots (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *3 Gothic-looking People - The Pi-Rats (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Crows - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Plato (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Elephants - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) *Screaming man who wears glasses - Chip (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mermaid holding American flag - Susu Caty *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Children in the Museum - Hatchlings (The Angry Birds Movie) *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Luca (Angry Birds Stella) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *Louie's Parents - Tom and Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Cecilia's Parents - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs